


It's A Small World After All

by RedMageCole



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Amusement Parks, F/M, Fluff, Holding Hands, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMageCole/pseuds/RedMageCole
Summary: After the events of Danganronpa 3: Hope Arc, the new Future Foundation heads require a vacation.





	It's A Small World After All

**Author's Note:**

> Hooray for title that's probably been used so many times
> 
> $25 commission for rairrygu; hope you enjoy!

“If you honestly think I’m going to let you take a vacation in lieu of what has been going on, you are sorely mistaken.”

Facing off two against five inside of the reparations of the Future Foundation building, Togami and Fukawa stood against the gang that helped them to escape Junko Enoshima, the gang that they themselves felt like they could pass off as acquaintances and no more (and also Komaru). Togami and Naegi, respectively, lead the battle that trembled the ruined building to its very core...

“Togami-kun, don’t you think we deserve a vacation? After all that’s happened...? You do remember-”

“That’s exactly why we should not be taking a vacation! We have work to do! Perhaps Kirigiri has a right to rest, but other than that, I see no reason why you all should be slacking off!”

As usual, Fukawa chimed in with her own well-worded response.

“That’s right! And as long as Byakuya-sama doesn’t budge, there’s nothing you can-“

Usually it would be Naegi protesting, or Aoi coming in to tell Fukawa to stop piggybacking off of Togami’s argument, but Kirigiri was the one who came in, wearing her famous Kirigiri smirk. Togami flinched a little bit. Even he knew that bad things would happen to him if Kirigiri were to proceed with speaking, especially after he had just gotten done justifying her need for a vacation due to her near-death experience... which she did.

“Well, Togami-kun, I’m afraid none of us are the boss of each other. As you can see, it’s five to two. You both can easily stay here, but if five of us think we deserve the vacation, then of course, we’re taking a vacation. It’s up to you whether you want to join or not.”

And with a silent “oooooh!” from Hagakure, it was over.

 

And that’s how Togami and Fukawa got roped into going to Tokyo’s Disneyland. Of course, it was more similar aesthetically to Dismaland, which Komaru kept laughing hysterically about. Naegi tried to remain optimistic, with Kirigiri reminding everyone that everything that works is still free and there are no lines, as well as her having gotten Future Foundation security to scour and make sure the area was safe. Hagakure kept freaking out, causing Aoi to have to keep a tight leash on him so he didn’t book it and throw himself into danger. Togami and Fukawa, however, stood side-by-side, agreeing on one thing.

“This place probably was and still is disgusting.”

“Yeah.”

As the rest of the group ran off to go enjoy themselves, they left Fukawa and Togami to their own devices. Fukawa in particular looked quite bitterly at Komaru running off with Naegi and Kirigiri.

“Stupid Komaru... picking her brother over her best friend... just because she-“

“Fukawa.”

She yelps and looks at Togami, immediately expecting him to take her on a romantic ride on the Ferris wheel. Or perhaps to ask her to sit on his lap on the merry-go-rounds. Or perhaps-

“Can you explain to me what kind of pleasure anyone would get out of ‘Disneyland’ in the first place?”

Of course, the answer was an answer Fukawa didn’t even know herself, having lived a life where fun was basically a nonexistent concept to her. As she tried to think of what amusement parks were supposed to be about, only getting pictures of obnoxious mascots and singing, Togami put up a hand to stop her.

“As you’ve proved to me that you know as much as I do about this place, we’re going to just have to learn for ourselves.”

Fukawa could only respond with a delighted noise that could be compared to a baby elephant.

 

Some of the more extreme rides like the roller coasters were inoperable, though that was fine with Fukawa; she could not imagine going on one of those and not suffering from heart failure, though a while ago she could hear Komaru crying about not being able to go on the roller coasters, and Hagakure offering to fix them for her. She snorted when she heard that; like Hagakure could fix anything. She wanted to ride the Ferris wheel with Togami, but Togami put distance between them whenever they rode on it. Thankfully, there were some rides that Togami could not put distance between them on.

“B-Byakuya-sama...! Look, the Tunnel of Love! We should ride that one next...!”

“Absolutely not. I refuse to- oh, forget it.”

As he said, he did not put up that long of a fight as Fukawa dragged him away to the Tunnel of Love. The two sat together, Togami begrudgingly, and they were off as the familiar tune of ‘It’s A Small World’ played in the background, prompting an almost-instantaneous groan from Togami.

“No, no! Anything but that...!”

This combined with a constant arm-hugging from Fukawa, was an absolute nightmare for Togami.

“Is this even a Tunnel of Love? I highly doubt they’d have this kind of thing in a amusement park made for children.”

Fukawa didn’t respond. She just enjoyed Togami while he was trapped.

The ride was pretty generic in Tunnel of Love standards, but it was eerily empty and graffiti-covered, which was quite tame compared to the outside world. Eventually, broken animatronics littered the area, and to be quite honest, Togami was not happy with this decrepit place and was confused as to why Fukawa didn’t want to get the hell off of this ride as fast as possible.

“Are you even looking around?”

A muffled ‘no’ came from Togami’s suit; the same suit he wore at all times, despite the gang having decided to come in casual wear. At least Fukawa was wearing something decent and not torn-up, making her mildly tolerable by Togami’s standards at that moment. Eventually, the broken animatronics ended and the creepy ride ended. Creepy to Togami, of course. The first thing Fukawa said when they got off of the ride...

“Let’s ride it again... One more time...”

“If we never do that again, I’ll do the damn Ferris wheel with you again.”

 

And so they rode the Ferris wheel a few more times, with short breaks. When night started to fall, and they went on the Ferris wheel one last time, Togami did not open a gap between them on the seats. He closed it and took her hand, which thankfully grounded Fukawa or else she would have jumped out of the seat in surprise. She instead looked to Togami and his hand, as he quietly stared at her.

“Fukawa.”

“Y...yes?”

A long pause seemed to pause throughout the air, as the Ferris wheel hung from the very top, the two staring deep into each other’s eyes, before the long pause was broken by Togami’s honeyed voice, filled with deep and emotional care that one would never expect from Togami.

“You’re the only tolerable thing about this place.”

Words that seemed endless to Fukawa, words that stuck in her mind as she seemed to almost pass out as she continued to stare at Togami, then to his hand, then back to Togami as the Ferris wheel touched back down to the ground. The two, hand-in-hand exited the ride as the two met the rest of the gang, still not realizing that they were holding hands. The gang snickered, but did not say anything, for there was other news that Aoi pumped up.

“Hey, you two! We were just about to ride a roller coaster all together; Hagakure somehow managed to fix it! Wanna join?”

Togami would have done a spittake if he had a drink with him.

“Hagakure? That idiot fixed a roller coaster? What did you fix; a junior coaster?”

Hagakure looked upset.

“No! I fixed Space Mountain, dude! And it was NOT easy! Give me some credit!”

Togami and Fukawa simultaneously rolled their eyes. Togami then spoke.

“Well, have fun with that. Fukawa and I are going to go find something to eat.”

They turned around, leaving the gang to just laugh a little bit at their hand holding and Fukawa being swept off her feet, though Komaru happily gave them the thumbs up and yelled at Fukawa to bring her something back.

They weren’t planning on leaving anytime soon, though.

 

It took a while to find a place that Fukawa believed would hold up to Togami’s standards, but they managed to find a small coffee shop on the premises that was still in working order, complete with non-perishable coffees up to Togami’s standards. Fukawa did not drink coffee, but she helped herself to a couple of croissants, though she mostly grabbed them for Togami, who ate them with a small ‘passable’ remark. The two sat in silence together, Fukawa recalling fondly his words on the Ferris wheel.

_‘You’re the only tolerable thing about this place...’_

She dreamt of hearing those words like a broken record, but oh, what a beautiful broken record it was! She wanted to hear the words right from the mouth of her prince once more, though... so for once, she broke the silence.

“You know... coffee shops are breeding grounds for love...”

Togami rolled his eyes.

“Don’t push your luck.”

But despite that, there was still a slightly playful smirk on the end of his lips. Fukawa was good at those tiny details. As the two sat together in silence some more, they heard the loud noises of the roller coaster in the background, being able to make out Hagakure’s screaming and Komaru’s loud crying; worse than it was when she was off the roller coaster. Fukawa jolted up.

“Do you want something better to listen to?”

Togami simply nodded. She went to find the music player for the coffee shop and turned it on, quickly coming back to the table with him...

_“It’s a world of laughter, a world of tears, it’s a world of hopes, and a world of fears! There’s so much that we share that it’s time were aware, it’s a small world after all-“_

Fukawa made a mad dash to turn it off, but Togami stopped her.

“I can still hear you. That’s all I really care about.”

There it was! Another thing she could think about when she went to sleep that night...


End file.
